Multiplayer
Multiplayer is a new feature to appear in God of War: Ascension. Featuring online combat with various maps and challenges. Teams consist of Spartans vs. Trojans, players also choose alliances with the gods: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Ares. Greek heros can be played and have options to customize player's armor, magic, and weapons. Some battles have rules of a final actions like finishing of the map's Titan to win. God of War: Ascension New information is still being released about the new multiplayer until the game comes out. Some information regarding features have been explained and shown in prerelease gameplay videos. The multiplayer part of Ascension, will feature multi-level arenas, where several players can fight one another. One specific game mode, called The Favour of the Gods, requires players to kill ea ch other, while a chained "megaclope", Polyphemus, interferes whenever players come too close. Players score 100 points by killing the other players, eventually, the Spear of Olympus falls from the heavens and it becomes a race for each team to obtain it. Once someone has pulled it from the ground, the kill sequence for Polyphemus is initiated and the team that kills him gains an extra 1000 points. Whoever reaches 5000 points first wins the match. The multiplayer will most likely not allow split-screen possibilities, but instead pan out whenever needed to actively show all participants. In the Ares' trailer, the champions of the gods fight each other in the arena as Hercules watches the battle. His role in this part is yet to be revealed. Other type of enemies have been seen in like Cyclops Berserkers. The player's alliance with either Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, or Ares will open options to different themed attacks. This choice will have no effect on either the Spartan or Trojan teams. Sign ups for the Multiplayer beta ends on Dec. 7th, 2012. 'Characters' Different playable Greek hero costumes that can be chosen then customized. Some are downloaded from pre-order offers. *Jason *Theseus *Hector *Hercules *Achilles: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Odysseus: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Orion: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *Perseus: Pre-order Mythological Heroes pack. *King Leonidas: Pre-order from Gamestop. 'Maps' Battle maps featuring locations from the series. Each have various traps and landscapes. *Desert of Lost Souls: the first revealed map, features Polyphemus. *Arena: from God of War III, Hercules seen overlooking in Ares Trailer. 'Armor/Weapons/Magic' Weapons like swords, tridents, and hammers are used. Grappling hooks are also donned by each warrior, they can be used to drag retreating opponents back into a fight. There are four godly mentors that will help the warriors in multiplayer: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Ares. Weapons and magic appear to be varie from the player's particular god alignment. Zeus offers lightning style attacks and Ares gives fire attacks. No doubt Poseidon will offer water and Hades will be soul themed. Armors like cyclopean armor can be applied. Triva *''God of War: Ascension'' is the first game in the series to feature a multiplayer mode. *Characters that have appeared in the series that are playable in multiplayer are non-canonical. *The most weapons and powers in multiplayer resembles those used by Kratos throughout the series. *The Leonidas costume is based of the character from the film 300. Videos Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Ascension Category:Warriors Category:Traps Category:Titans Category:Gods Category:Demigods